Cascading Brilliance
by NotSoEpicSteve
Summary: Just a little Ven/Aqua fluff I wrote. Enjoy


Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep

**Note: I own no characters or even this franchise. No seriously, I own nothing.**

**Hey guys! Oh geez, I am gonna get so many comments like: "Where's Ch 2 of your Suite Life story?" Let me apologize. I am working on it, so just hold your tongues. It should be up by next week at the earliest because I have no school that week. WOOT! So just sit back, relax, and read this little story to pass the time.**

**Oh and Terra is 8, Aqua and Ventus are 7 in this story. That should explain why Aqua acts like she does**

_Cascading Brilliance_

It was a clear summer night when young Aqua snuck out of the castle to practice her magic. She did about once or twice a month. Aqua enjoyed learning with Terra and the new boy, Ventus, but she preferred to study alone. She seemed to understand magic better that way.

Checking to make sure that no one was following her, Aqua quietly jogged toward a small waterfall that was just out of sight from the castle. When she arrived, the blue haired Keyblade warrior groaned. Sitting near the bottom of the waterfall was Ventus. Ventus was a nice kid, Aqua admitted, but he didn't talk much. In fact, Aqua couldn't remember if Ventus had said even a full sentence the two months he had been in the Land of Departure. While he wasn't the tallest person ever know, Ventus was very quick despite his height. His hair was always in a disheveled state, despite what anyone tried to do.

"What are you doing here?" Aqua demanded, crossing her arms over her chest in an angry fashion. Ventus responded by simply pointing to the top of the waterfall.

"What's so special about the waterfall?"

Ventus looked at Aqua and then back at the waterfall. This angered Aqua greatly. He wasn't going to talk to her! Aqua quickly stomped over to him and yelled in his face.

"What is your problem! I have tried being nice to you, but all you do is just sit there and say nothing! It's called common courtesy!" Ventus just stared into Aqua's blue eyes, causing the young girl to blush. Ventus then turned away and pointed again to the waterfall. Aqua followed his gaze and from this angle, the water droplets reflected the dim light creating a small, opaque rainbow.

"It's beautiful." Aqua exhaled, Ventus nodding in agreement. Standing up, the young boy turned around and walked over to a nearby pack, pulling out a pencil and a sketchbook. Turning back to Aqua, Ventus quickly scribbled on the piece of paper. Aqua started to walk toward Ventus but when she took a step forward, the young boy looked up and glared at her, stopping the blue haired warrior in her tracks. Aqua sighed. It looked like she wasn't going to be able to practice her magic tonight.

If someone had asked Aqua how long she was standing there, she would have said it felt like hours. When Ventus stopped drawing and looked up, Aqua took that as her cue that he was done. After stretching for a few seconds, the young Keyblade warrior walked over and looked at what Ventus had drawn. She gasped in shock. It wasn't just one single picture, but a multitude of small pictures. One was of her and Terra sparring. Another was of Aqua shooting Thunder magic at a practice target. A third one was just Aqua's face. It showed her laughing.

But the one that caught Aqua's attention the most was the one that depicted her sitting on the ground near the waterfall reading a book, a few locks of hair were hanging down in front of her face.

"Wow. You're really good." Aqua spoke softly, reaching out and gently touching the paper.

"Thank you." Ventus quietly mumbled in response, causing Aqua to stare in awe of the young boy beside her.

"You know Ventus. I think that was the first time you ever spoke to me." Aqua smiled, blushing slightly. Ventus smiled slightly and looked back at the waterfall. "Why were you out here so late?"

"I just enjoyed being outside by myself. What about you?"

"I wanted to practice magic some more."

"Why? You are already great without practice."

"T-Th-Thanks." Aqua stammered, blushing immensely. Deciding to act on an impulse, Aqua nonchalantly grasped Ventus' hand with her own. When Ventus looked at the blue-haired Keyblade wielder, he saw her smile. That caused Ventus to smile back. The two stayed that way for a few minutes, just sitting there and enjoying the others company.

"Shouldn't we go back soon?" Ventus asked softly.

"Yeah. We probably should." Aqua agreed. Both youths stood up and walked slowly back to the castle. When they walked inside, Aqua looked at Ventus.

"I really enjoyed tonight Ven."

"So did I." Ventus nodded. Without warning, Aqua leaned in and gave they blonde boy a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow Ven!" Aqua waved, running toward her room. Ventus could only place his hand where Aqua had kissed.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." Ventus turned around and slowly walked back to the room that he and Terra shared. Slipping quietly into the room, Ventus laid down and closed his eyes. He wouldn't mind if tonight would happen again.


End file.
